Right Back to Where We Started
by diva51048
Summary: They were best friends & in love. In a flash, everything happened. Then vanished: like him. She leaves home and makes a promise to create a new life and forget the one with him in it. But, when their worlds collide, are they back at the start again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first FanFic and I really do appreciate reviews. I know how a million author plaster R&R on their stories, but I won't. If you like my story, just drop a line in that wonderful review box. It truly makes you feel appreciated. Thanks SO MUCH! Happy reading!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"12:34 am", I mumbled glaring at the digital red letters of my clock with a mix of exhaustion and anger.

I had been working for hours on end; I came home at 1:00 pm in the AFTERNOON and here I am **still** working.

"Mara Davids" is what I had finally typed into the computer. There, the last of three essays I had written. My life has been non-stop. Today for 3 hours I was convincing a board of trustees to grant me admission into University next year. Mind you, I am only 15 years old. I am only applying because I have received recommendations from every one of my teachers, my marks are on par and I have so many extracurriculars' that I seem a shoe in for the scholarships at the 'Advanced Learners' level. _Never can be too early to jump on that wonderfully educational path,_ I thought rolling my eyes. I'm not bitter at the thought of going; it's just that I'd much rather be at home, with my parents, enjoying high school and just making the most of life with my best friend.

Shit.

Dougie. I knew I forgot something. He called me today to tell me he had some 'amazingly awesome news, that could not be missed otherwise he would befriend an alien just to convince him to eat me'. Doug's got quite the imagination, a very unique guy, but that's probably why I love him. I've always gotten flack for being his friend; I'm not you're typical 'loner' girl who befriends 'loner' boy. And Doug is your stereotype loner boy.

I'm the 'academic'. The school president, head of the debate team, school news anchor and student representative for our school in media publications; besides our principal and administrators. The tutor and cheerleader, and the drama club productions; director. But, I'm not exactly a nerd, at least that's not how I'm classified, though Doug thoroughly enjoys calling me it.

_Forget it, I'll call him tomorrow. I'm sure that awesome news can wait a while_, I thought.

I take it that's why I always needed him in my life. He's understanding and patient; quiet and loud. A blend of everything good. From the time I met him, he was 6 and I was 5, separated by three months I knew we were meant to be. Friends. That's all I mean. Friends.

I remember how we met like a crystal prism piercing the clear skies. It was our first day of school. We met officially in Year 1 and I remember how pretty his eyes looked. The engaging grayish-green. I had never been shy; so I walked over to him.

"_Hi", I greeted._

_He had been staring at the ground, where I noticed green and white chalk on his pants. _

_I looked down. He had drawn an alien. "I like it", I said to him with a smile._

_He stared at me oddly, and began to blush before as soft as whisper murmuring, "It's nothing special. I'm not that good at it either."_

"_Well, I can't draw anything like that. Not even close", I replied truthfully._

"_I could teach you. I might be rubbish though" He said quietly and broke into a small smile._

"_Well, then at recess I guess you can"_

"_I've never met a girl …that likes aliens"_

"_Well, they're not awful", I told him. "Um…can you draw ducks?"_

_He smiled and said almost inaudibly, "That's the best thing I can draw; pansy like isn't it?" he murmured as he blushed 10 shades redder._

"_Not at all. I like ducks. I think they're wicked" I told him proudly._

_He looked down at the ground and I pulled his sleeve a little. He looked up, and I blinked quickly. I was taken aback. His eyes were gorgeous. I removed my arm and stared at him. I wanted to tell him I liked his eyes or the way his light blond hair had steaks of green chalk and the fact that his face was covered in the dust. But, I didn't. I couldn't._

"_Do you have any pink?"_

_He nodded, peered down again and studied at the side of my face quickly; almost unnoticeably. I only saw it, when I turned back to face him, but then he immediately stared at the ground and blushed again._

--

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my silk pajamas, I slipped into the camisole top and the ducky print bottoms and grinned. I loved these, even though they were a little tight around the bum and a little hitched up at the ankles. I adored them. Dougie gave them to me for my ninth birthday, pink and yellow duckies. Flawless. He knows me to a tee. So, utterly perfectly.

I leaned over my vanity, and pulled out the ponytail, letting my straight chestnut brown hair fall around my shoulders with a slight wave. I rubbed my eyes; it was amazing how peppy I looked. So cheerful and awake. I blinked and saw my milky hazel eyes sparkle. I laughed; a bit too loudly I figured, at 3:00 in the morning and because I knew at this moment Doug would snicker at how odd I looked. Pants that were too tiny, messy hair and a stupid grin that proved how capable I was of multitasking one of the most boring lives possible.

I truthfully had fallen in love with Dougie from the moment I met him. There was no doubt. But, I figured why ruin something so amazing, I could avoid a train-wreck. I could avoid loosing him to someone else. I had him; even as a friend; my best friend, I still had him.

Over time, we all had our fair share of romances. He had the biggest crush on Chelsea, a pretty blonde girl in each our classes every year. We were friends; but she was an absolute bitch to Dougie; who had fallen hopelessly in love with her. He hadn't really shown an interest in anyone else. But, in all that time he liked Chelsea I always felt, always asked why I wasn't what he wanted. It didn't matter though. He's long over Chelsea, now it's Marissa. She's not aware of his existence, either.

Gorgeous and stunning girls never got to know Dougie. I mean, he is good-looking, and of course girls noticed him. Just not the supermodels he wished would notice him. He didn't have much to back that up; at least in the eyes of the beloved public at school. Dougie is shy…BWAHAWAHAHHA. What a joke. But, he is when you first meet; but after a while the smug, cocky little bastard appears.

I mean, I had had plenty of boyfriends, highly envied among girls because I dated gorgeous boys; but who cared? I didn't, I never did. That's why all the relationships crashed and burned. They weren't Doug; the only thing I wanted. The only one. Of course; he had hated everyone I dated, he thought all of them were scum. If one even made the slightest comment in the negative about me; he'd knock them out. He's not the fighter kind; so all those bruises and scars he has, he owes to me, I guess.

I switched of my table lamp, and climbed under the covers. The warm fleece, cotton and flannel all mixed together welcomed me in the sweetest, warmest embrace. I moved over, but bumped into something warm and big. I moved my hands and found a lump. But, before I could do anything I heard a breath and a hand clamped over my mouth. I screamed, although it was severely muffled.

I stopped once I heard the soft voice of Dougie Poynter murmur in my ear "Chill. It's me". He moved his hand from my mouth and tucked them behind his head and lay back down on my bed. I sat abruptly up; looking at him in the weirdest way.

He smiled "How's life? Oh and Mars (His oh-so-wonderful nickname for me) thanks for waking me up" He yawned and then snuggled his face into the pillow.

I grinned back at him, smiling at how adorable he was and lay back down. Beside him. Beside…_him_. It had happened so many nights before. It never felt extraordinary. But, tonight the fireworks were exploding. I was feeling nervous and excited. This was going to matter. Whatever '_**this'**_ was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far! It means the world! I just want to inform he readers right now, in the 3rd Chapter their will be a sexual scene. I know to some that may seem a little soon, but it's essential to the story. Keep reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

--------------------------------------------------

"How in the hell did you sneak in, _creeper_?" I asked with a playful glare.

"I have my ways. I mean, how do you think I got into Katie's room or Sara's?" He laughed.

I smiled. A tight, forced smile. Katie and Sara, both girls Doug had done 'it' with. And, being the great guy that he is, explained everything in immense detail; to his best _girl_ friend. Me. I'm sure he has guy friends that would have appreciated the graphic more than me. Truly, I hated that Doug was that type of guy. Good-looking and a bitch. He could be infatuated with one girl; but just up and get at it with another. It was just sex ; no meaning, no connection, no true… love. It didn't matter if it didn't mean anything. Me, well, I'm 'inexperienced' in that category.

"Ew. Visuals I don't need, dude" I told him.

"Shall I regale you in with my glorious stories once more?" He laughed cheekily.

"If you do I'll stuff this pillow in your mouth"

"I look forward to it"

I remember the first time he told me. How I felt like crap afterwards. I didn't need to hear it. Not again.

"Didn't you have something _really_ significant to tell me?" I asked, immediately thanking my brain for the quick change of subject.

His eyes went wide. And he turned to face me.

"I really want to know, you seemed excited when I spoke to yo.." I broke off into a yawn, which made Doug giggle. (Look at all those g's )

"You're really tired, huh?" He asked kindly, "Well, how 'bout this I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"

"Sure. Hey, you need an extra blanket or something?"

"I'm fine. Night, my little nerd" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Night"

I buried myself into the pillow and drifted right into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find '3:00' in red, digital letters staring at me. I was wide awake, which was odd considering how tired I was a mere 3 hours ago.

I turned on to my side to see Doug's gray eyes wide open; with an alert gaze.

"Hey," I said softly, "Why you up? Do I snore?" I asked with wide eyes.

He snickered. "No, no. I just can't sleep." He sighed.

"Something on your mind? I'm here to talk if you need me. You know that."

"I know. That's _it_. That is _it_."

"Huh?" I was confused; it may have been exhaustion or my lack of knowledge when Dougie Poynter spoke in riddles.

"Hmm, nothing. Nothing." He sighed.

"You feel cold? I think my window is open. And…" I turned to him as I got up added "I think I just found your entrance"

I walked over to the window and shut it. I could feel Dougie's eyes on me. Particularly my bum.

"You still have those? Wow. They hardly look like they fit. I mean, the view's nice, still. He said with a snicker.

"Hahaha, weirdo." I muttered as I climbed back into bed. "So what's the news, I want to know."

He glanced at me, closed his eyes and looked away. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course" I smiled at the coincidence.

"You liked ducks then. You still like them"

I nodded.

"Some things don't change" He replied, "Do they?"

"I guess not" I was thoroughly confused as to why we were talking about my duck obsession at 3:00 am.

"Doug, what's up? I mean, technically Quacker Oats and Ducky McBeak would have been insulted in this conversation, by now" I gestured to the ducks on the shelf above my bed. "But, here you are… reminiscing"

"Mara…" He began "I…I have to tell you something…important."

"Dude! Spill! Come on, now you're just tempting me!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"I love you"

I took a minute for the words to penetrate. But, they washed over me, and it was what it always was. Dougie loved me. Me; but not the way I wanted him to love me. Typical.

I took a breath. "I know, I love you too. And you planned on telling me this mystical discovery in the morning?"

I slapped my hand on his stomach and smiled. I was about to move away but, he grabbed my arm.

"No, Mara, I love you. I…love you. I love _you_." He replied. "In every way, shape and form. I want you and need you. But, more than what we are now."

By now he had intertwined his fingers into mine; and pulled me closer, on top of him. Our bodies were touching; the electricity running up and down. With the sparks pressing us tighter and closer. Our faces so close; his breath caressed my face. But, every inch of my body could feel the sensation.

"I-I love you too, Dougie." He fingered the hair around my face "I always have."

He lifted my head and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away, and leaned in; only to smile against his lips. He continued to kiss me, and I felt every electron in my body explode. The fireworks were going on and not stopping. His hands wandered down to my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. But, he pulled away.

"What?" I whispered softly, slightly out of breath.

"I need you and I've waited so long. Can I-," I cut him off with kiss. Only this was deeper, richer and deliciously sensual. This was the kiss he needed, that I wanted. This was _the_ kiss.

I pulled away, and he spoke "I know that you've never…well, I want to be your firs-"

I cut him off with another kiss, and said "I hope you know that means yes"

He stopped, and I could feel him smile against my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oy. I forget this. So, no I don't own McFly. It's quite tragic.**

**Wow. Where do I start? Thank you SO MUCH for the stunning reviews. It makes me know someone out there is reading! Here's an update, I know its short more is on the way!**

* * *

Everything seemed to melt into a surreal rush. I loved the way the heat from his body warmed my body, my heart, my mind. The fuzziness prevented me from thinking straight. My parents were home. My brother was too. But, all that dissolved in mere seconds as I felt his hands slide under my top.

I gasped, it felt amazing. The way his smooth hands touched every inch of skin. He stopped before he could reach my breasts.

"Mara, are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked kindly.

I nodded. I adored how he wanted this to be perfect, how he wanted it all to be just what I wished for.

He pulled my shirt over my head, and I pressed him closer. I felt the stirring from him, increase. I kissed him, harder and more passionately. I tugged at his shirt which he then spent no time removing. He got to my pajama pants and quickly undid the silk drawstring. And I felt them out from under me swiftly.

This time, I wanted to be in control. I slid out form under him and climbed on top. He grinned. I kissed his collarbone; the way he tasted was so incredible. My hands traveled to his pants. I smiled at the thought of him in pajamas in my bed. The next thing I knew we were both bare, naked and I wanted him closer to me than ever before. And, in an instant he was.

The moonlight creeping in through the window lit everything in an ethereal sliver glow.

It felt strange, painful yet so right. I was engulfed by a warm, bubbly feeling that reached from my head to my toes and there was nothing more than happiness and trust in those passion filled seconds.

Then it all ended. As I panted softly, we rolled off each other and he smiled at me.

"That was amazing", he whispered. He closed his eyes, and then added. "You have no idea, how stunning you look".

I blushed slightly and then pulled him closer to me.

"I love you, Dougie" I paused. "With my entire heart."

"I love you to, Mara."

He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in the mere moments of feeling his touch.

* * *

I could be sleeping. Hell, I might be awake. But, right now I'm living; my existence is graced by the presence of a fantasy. Him. He's right beside me, his blonde hair tumbling down, over his gray eyes; enclosed by his eyelids. I can just imagine his dark eyelashes fluttering as he awakes; softly, oh-so gently until he is ready to welcome the vividly brilliant dawn. It's funny, how I haven't looked at him once and picture him so clearly. My back has been to him, since I rolled out of his arms early morning. Perhaps, I'm too scared to move; shatter a dream that has just blossomed; come into being. But, how would I know unless I have seen him; that seals this dream into reality.

I turn quickly onto my side. The dazzling light of the sun illuminated everything: my brightly painted walls, my glass desk and my bed; which Dougie was no longer in.

I frantically, grabbed my sheets, tucking them under my chin and rubbed my eyes hurriedly. The side of the bed he occupied was made; neatly pressed against the mattress and flawlessly tucked into the corners; taut and wrinkle-free. So, unusual. Dougie never made his bed; so why make mine? But, shimmering on the cream, satin sheets was a necklace; a golden heart and in the center, a glittering opal diamond.

I fingered the necklace. The cold chain gently tickled my warm fingertips.

I looked back down at the bed; where he was not to long ago. Why did he leave? Did he think that I was anything like Katie and Sara? The ones who only wanted fun, a moment of closeness. And didn't care if you up and left them in the middle of the night? I was thoroughly pissed. What a pleasant way to wake up. I considered quickly, maybe there was a reason. A reason so grand, that he would have cause to leave. Without a good-bye.

I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my bare body. I traipsed into the bathroom. Perhaps a session in 30 minutes of hot steam and would allow me to contemplate every plausible reason Dougie Poynter had, to treat me like a one-night stand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thank you all for the amazing and kind reviews! But, to all the people who have added me to the Story Alerts, it's so awesome of you guys, but help me out and review! If you enjoy this story it means the world if you could let me know your thoughts and critiscim. It helps me become a better writer! Plus, I would love suggestions , becuase I have a general idea of what my story should end up like but help along the way is tremendous.**

---

I had never been the type of girl who cried when what they wanted-needed- wasn't in their grasp anymore. But, in 45 minutes in the shower, I began to wonder if tears had began to melt into the steam and hot droplets that rained down on me. There was a numbness that dulled every thought; they scurried madly- the thoughts, the notions as to why he left, but they all resulted with the feeling of anesthesia washing, sweeping over them. Numb.

I felt ignorant, I hated that he ditched me, left me on my own. I felt naïve to think that Dougie actually loved me because for the most part I'm sure that's what he told everyone else. I was just shocked to find that he would pull it on his supposed best friend.

As I shut the door to the bathroom, I grabbed my cell phone off my desk. I pressed the first button and speed dialed 'Dougie', his name glowed in light highlighter of the screen.

The cold, automated voice didn't comfort me, but simply stated:

_The number you have reached is unavailable, please try again later._

I did try again. 52 times, actually. Until, I finally decided I would call again later. Obviously, he was too busy. It just astounded me that there were some priorities that weighed more than…us. If 'us' even truly existed.

A bright red circle caught my eye from the opposite wall. Today was my interview, if I impressed the school's head administers then I would be going to California in a matter of months; 2 at most. I would be granted an _Advanced Learners_ position and would be well on my way into serious and dedicated journalism.

I stepped into my closet, trying to pick an outfit for the conference. Of course I would stop, and make a short detour at Doug's house just to pay him a visit. It was on the way. Even though the office was on the other side of Corringham.

I put on a black, high waist skirt that landed about 4 inches and a sapphire blue top.

I brushed my brown hair, which fell around my shoulders straight, thick and voluminous. No makeup, except a slick of sheer pink gloss. I was no beauty queen. Hardly gorgeous. But, he called me _stunning_. But then again, he ditched me.

I looked ready for my interview. The cloudy day. The pathetic fallacy mocked me. It mimicked the earthquake of emotions trembling on the inside and not even over the interview that would decide my future.

I ran down the stairs, to the kitchen where my mom and dad were eating breakfast. I blushed profusely; Dougie and I were far from silent last night; could they have heard us? Nevertheless, I was greeted with warm grins.

"Don't you look wonderful?" She smiled warmly, "Mara, you'll do fantastic I know it," my mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"Good luck sweets," my dad grinned, as he raised his cup of tea.

"Thanks" I smiled. I must have looked like Barbie with that artificial grin.

"Did Doug call by any chance?" I blurted out.

My mom looked up from flipping the pancakes and answered, "Not that know of, but if he does I can ask him to try your phone"

"Thank you" I replied, grabbed my keys from the foyer and called out "Love you" as I shut the door.

I was headed for the train station, one block away. Bloody hell, in these shoes it'd feel like three.

----

The interview, went as I had hoped. The gentleman seemed to truly love my personality and "dedication to explore learning at such a young age". All the while, with the fake grins, list of achievements and my hopes for the future, he was all I could think about.

As I left the train station, I made my way over to Dougie's house. The gray and silver cobblestone pathway made me wobble slightly in my heels as I walked. I paused at the large, honey coloured oak front door of Doug's house. I rang the door bell and Doug's mum, Sam unlocked the door.

"Mara!" She exclaimed before enveloping me in a huge hug "Wow, you look gorgeous, you! And what a lovely necklace".

"Hi Sam" I smiled weakly, touching the necklace and gently grazing the chain.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern crossing her face. "Come on in, come in, you must be cold, it's October sweetie! Look how you're dressed".

I walked in, and shut the door behind me. Doug's house was so surreal now. It felt so unusual. Like I didn't belong there.

"It's been awhile since you've been here" She said.

"Oh, I know. Life has been terribly busy; I hardly have any time. It's strange how I actually have room to breathe" I answered her.

"Oh don't I know! All I ever hear is how much Doug's missed you, if not he's up in his room playing his bass so loudly the entire neighborhood can hear." She smiled.

I grinned warmly at that thought. For my past two birthdays, Doug's written me a song and played it for me on his bass. It's honestly the most amazing gift to be given, because it meant so much.

I quickly glanced into the living room, but to my surprise Dougie's bass wasn't pressed up against the sofa. There was nothing. The same chilling feel rushed over me, just as it did in the morning, when I peered down at my bed, only to see it was vacant.

"Sam…" I began slowly. "Where's Doug?"

She looked at me. Her face growing pale. Her eyes looked wet; teary and diluted. Her mouth, slightly agape; but not a word escaped from it.

"Sam, wh-what, what's going on?" I mumbled, slightly stuttering.

She looked down, and gently took my hand. "Come, let's have some tea. We can discuss this over a nice, warm cup of tea. It'll help relax us."

I allowed her my hand, and she lightly guided me into the kitchen.

---

"Mara, Dougie's gone." Sam said, with a slightly worried tone lacing into her sad reply.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked incredulously. "Where exactly is 'gone'?"

"I thought he told you. You two are so close." She sighed, shaking her head. Then, she paused. "Wait, my love, I thought he did, yesterday night. He informed me that he was going to."

All of a sudden, I felt the tears welling up. I felt my heart breaking. He told me something alright. I just can't believe he lied to me all because he was too frightened to tell me the truth about… whatever the truth was. That…this...it was all smoke and mirrors.

"No, he didn't, didn't tell me anything" I said.

I felt hot tears, slowly trickle down my face, slightly grazing the edge of my mouth. I tasted the salt and the bitterness.

"Sam, please tell me where he went. Please" I began to weep, shamelessly at that. Every tear duct burst, and every confused, scared emotion I had regarding Dougie intertwined. After years of our friendship, of my unrequited love I couldn't' handle the heartache.

"I tried calling him, but he won't pick up. Please tell me where he is. I need to find him!" I begged her softly. In these mere hours, I'd lost so much more than a best friend.

She touched my hands and folded them into her own. She kissed them sweetly, a motherly gesture like no other.

"Mara, I love you like my own daughter. You know that I always will. But, if Dougie hasn't told you, I cannot. It's not my place. He'll tell you in time" She said softly, almost inaudibly.

I pressed my hands to my face and cried. I understood nothing. It was so scary; to not know absolutely anything. To not have the answers. No solutions. It was an experience of emotion I had never been accustomed to; and now it was all I faced with.

Sam moved the chair and walked around the table, resting her hands on my shoulders. She hugged me and gently placed a kiss atop my forehead.

"Shh. Sweetie, it's okay." She murmured against my scalp". I heard her voice breaking; I could decipher the sadness and the tears in her tone.

I got up, I had to leave. I couldn't stay here any longer.

I hugged her. I smiled distantly; my emotion definitely couldn't display anything like a genuine smile. "Thank you" I murmured, "Thanks".

"Sweetie, listen, if you want to stay I can call your mum, she wouldn't mind if you stayed the night, if it's what you'd like".

I smiled, feeling so fragile and delicate. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just a shock, you know?" I tried so hard to avoid saying much else. Everything hurt immensely. My heart throbbed, the sound of beating pounded in my ears.

She walked me to the door; I kissed her cheek and thanked her a last time.

"Call me tomorrow. We'll talk some more" She called as I walked onto the driveway.

I turned around and nodded.

It was dark. And I just wanted to get home more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates! Please read and review, my love to all! **

**It's short but more is on the way.**

**-------**

The streaks of sticky wet tears had now plastered themselves on every inch of my face. The cold October breeze solidified them on my cheeks. My mind was still pounding away, hammering out new thoughts; each more devastating then the last. However, I was able to reach a conclusion. I hated him. I really, truly hated him with all the fibers in my being.

I looked ahead at my house was a few steps away; feeling like miles. I began to think my the heaviness in my heart was the weight the pulled my down. My eyes traveled to the ground but before they could reach my favorite, now muddy pair of shoes I saw the light in my bedroom. Maybe it was him! Maybe he came back, he wouldn't leave without goodbye.

I ran as fast as I could, and as I wiped the tears off my face I had a new sense of hope.

I opened the door with my mom calling to me "Sweetie, come here. I have to show you something."

"In a minute, I'll be down" I raced up the stairs like my life depended on it. I threw open my white door only to find the desk lamp on and an empty room. He was gone. For good.

I walked over to my bed and all the sadness turned into rage. I violently ripped off the sheets and threw the pillows to the floor. They were disgusting. They had his touch, his scent. I grabbed the last sheet and I threw it down only to fall down, sobbing with it. I closed my eyes and cried. The pain, like lightning ripped through me. There was nothing left but a girl with no answers and a broken heart.

"Mara! Mara, come down you need to see this!" My mom called form the living room.

"Sure," I muttered indecipherably. What else was left for me at this point? I wiped my tears and stood up. I walked to the door and looked back at my room. The dark sage wall with the clear glass desk. The white trim and the pictures of my and Dougie all on a dark, beige bamboo frame, still hung on my walls. I slammed the door. The place I once called a sanctuary, I now hated.

As I walked down the last stair I could see my father holing my mother she had tears on her face and she was beaming. Radiating light.

"What's going on?" I asked partly scared and partly guilty; for I was selfish enough to be happy that someone else was in tears.

"Show her Michael, show her," my mom said as my dad handed over a sheet of white paper.

I gazed down 'University of California, Irvine'. I caught a glimpse of 'accepted', 'tremendous references' 'charming future' and 'seems dedicated and focused'.

"You got in, love" My mom smiled with more tears.

"Y-yeah, I did." I whispered

"And, you got a special call today when you were out. I even wrote it on that special 'business-like paper', Cal, my brother, said.

"Thanks" I smiled weakly.

My eyes traveled to the pink sheet of paper, but my mom spoke before I had a chance to read it "The man whom you had the interview with called the head of the University. He was so impressed. The letter was urgently delivered. Quick, isn't it?"

I nodded, slightly robotically.

"We're so proud of you, Mars." My dad grinned. I cringed at the name.

"When do I le- "I began.

"…3 months" My brother finished for me.

I stared at them all with their wide eyes and smiled. Barbie would have been proud of me, _yet again._

For a minute I felt lighter, I welcomed the though of new chances, people, and experiences. Maybe I could get over him. Forget even.

"Beautiful necklace, by the way, sweetie." My mom gushed.

And then with that, the necklace weighed me down, with a pull ten times heavier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, if I said I hadn't updated in a while, it would be an understatement. Please forgive and enjoy this chapter. I promise to post tomorrow as well to make up for my absence. Anyway, read and review and onwards with the story ******

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7 Years Later**

Staring at the multicoloured piles of paper on my desk, I sighed dramatically. Every band or singer in a 45 mile radius had a flyer printed out for here next gig; the gig that I would hopefully attend, write an amazing piece about and then, BAM! A new star arises and shots straight into super stardom. That's music journalism for you. It was a great job, paid well and was fun. But, I didn't really care enough to check out each flyer or each band. At least today.

My eyes casually glanced over at the yellow post-it note stuck to the flat screen of my computer, which stated that Aria, my boss, wanted to see me ASAP. Gabe, my best friend, popped his head into my cubicle and smiled, "Someone's got a date with the devil."

I grimaced. Truthfully, she was the devil. The boss of everyone's nightmares was my boss. Demanding and cruel, she was no friendly sight.

"Well I'm off then," I got up, smoothed my beige lace dress and sighed, "It's been nice knowing you Gabe."

"Same, milady."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked tentatively at the door. I hated her office, it was beautiful, sure, but knowing it housed Satan was certainly unappealing.

"Hey", I smiled at her.

"Hi." She stated it so abruptly I must have looked absolutely stunned. "Sit, sit, sit." She gestured to the leather chair in front of her glass and mahogany desk.

"So, what was it that you needed me for, Aria?"

She smiled a toothy smile, her full pink lips parted and she began, "I cannot begin to tell you what an asset you have been to our company, however…"

_Oh God, I'm getting fired! Oh God, oh GOD! What'll I do now?_

"…even though your articles have generated a lot of buzz, I mean many accomplishments. Because of you 7 bands have been signed to different labels; that's amazing..."

I squinted at her slightly trying to figure out if these was how she cut people: build and butter them up and then severe all company ties.

She continued, "But, I just don't feel you're being challenged. Hence, this assignment."

She dumped a manilla coloured folder into my lap, releasing it from her perfectly manicured Chanel polished and moisturized hands.

"Oy," I muttered under the weight.

"You're from the U.K so I guessed this was a perfect task for you! They're a fantastic pop-punk outfit from the U.K called McFly. They're doing pretty well for themselves and are allowing MTV to film their lives for a month. There will be two episodes per week and you," Se gestured grandly, pointing her finger at me, "Will be writing about it for a full McFly, 'British Invasion' issue."

"That's sounds extensive. I…," I stated thinking out loud. I had never even heard of them.

"And it is. But I trust you and you too, will be filmed. And, lucky you, getting full hair and make-up along with the boys." She gushed like a happy mother.

"Well, that does sound nice," I mused slightly.

"It will be! Think 'The Hills' meets 'Cribs' meets 'On the Set With. It'll explore every bit of their lives. Personal and public…" She explained it all excitedly, gushing at every opportunity and smiling.

But, it wasn't exciting. After I left, I never returned back home. My family insisted on visiting me here and I did everything in my power to get out of there so I could begin to forget him.

It worked.

Here I was. Successful, graduated with honours and working at _Broken Record_, the hottest magazine in the nation. I had moved on.

But, I still I missed him. Even after everything, a simple thought could whoosh past my brain and I would long for him. I just missed my best friend. I loved Gabe and everything, but it wasn't the same.

I didn't know if Dougie still lived there or had moved somewhere fabulous. I didn't know, because he didn't care to look _me_ up, inform _me_, and tell me he missed _me_.

And, I wasn't sure if he ever would.

"It sounds amazing." I got up and grinned. I figured I could go back my head held high. I was doing better then ever. I could go back and I could do this assignment.

I stood up and said, "Thanks", Aria ran her fingers through her dark hair and glanced in the mirror, touching up her lashes. The black wand hovering by her eye. She spoke again,

"With that being said Mara, consider this your true test. If you do well, you won't be _just_ a _reporter_; you'll be bigger and better. I can promise you that. But fail this and believe me, you'll be never work with the big dogs." She gestured to herself with a long black polished nail.

"Gotcha". I smiled politely.

Walking towards the door, I rolled my eyes.

After stepped outside, I paused. After all my hard work, after so many years, I deserved a task this big. To prove just how good I was.

After all, I always wanted to be a "big dog".


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is short, but I promise frequent updates. FREQUENT! Possibly everyday. I am really excited for this story so please read and review. Reviewing lets me know that there are readers enjoying the story. I accept con-crit and appreciate every single review. Thank you to **_**Holly360**_** and **_**That girl16**_** for their reviews. Anyway, here you go!**

**Reviews are awesome and motivational !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks had seemed to pass quickly. Quicker than I had hoped they would, simply because the notion of returning home was terrifyingly unnerving.

"Staring off into space, again? That's the seventh time in the past 20 minutes," Gabe smirked, "I'm so sorry to bore you."

I sighed lightly. I returned to stirring the steaming cup of tea in front of me, watching the ripples of light steam swirl; dancing and disappearing.

"Gabe…come on, you know that's not it at all," I looked at him earnestly, and he smiled back, nodding his head.

"I'm just freaking out, I mean how in the hell do I go back to a place where he…," I trailed off, my gaze caught by two teenagers. Their arms where linked together and she was gazing at him like she'd never need another person to complete her. She moved to the wooden table two down from ours and sat down, while he ordered.

Her pale skin shimmered under the warm lights of the coffee house and she bit her ruby red bottom lip absentmindedly. She was watching the back his dark blue Ralph Lauren hoodie and the way his dark hair swayed as he cocked his head, flirting with the barista behind the counter.

I looked back at her only to find an expression I had been accustomed to wearing in my own teenage years. Her big gray eyes were glossy, tears threatening to spill over. Yet, the instant he turned back around she blinked the salty droplets away and grinned at him. Stiffly. Painfully.

It was difficult watching her and clearly understanding every emotion that splashed across her face. Like looking in a mirror, the pain she felt was all too clear and all too real. I had been in those shoes once; gratefully getting out of London was like changing into flats from staggeringly high heels.

Turning around, he strutted towards the table with a relaxed, confident swagger, one reeking of victory. Placing the frappachino in front of her, he sighed contentedly.

"Look who got the barista's number," he chuckled lightly. Lowering her head and sipping the straw, she nodded dully. She looked away, staring out the window and into the dark, indigo night.

"Look who got her heart broken," I muttered bitterly to Gabe.

That was a feeling all too familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe was sprawled across the sweet pea scented duvet on my bed, sniffing the sheets, while I stood in front of my overflowing closet, attempting to pack for the trip.

"Seriously, Mara what the hell kind of detergent do you use? This shit smells amazing," he sighed, re-nuzzling his head in between the pillows.

"Regular detergent, which may be useful to you if you kept any in your apartment," I growled irritatedly..

"Hey, don't be pissed at me 'cause you may, quite possibly run into the boy who stripped you of your virginity," he said, smiling lightly.

I stared at him with my mouth agape, completely taken aback, "Gabe!" I whined.

"There is no need to resort to bitter remarks about my hygiene," he laughed.

"Though the sex, might I add, was an excellent move on your part," he chuckled, "Seriously."

Exasperatedly, I flung a lavender sheath dress in his direction, "Shut up, that was a mistake. And, if this is some loving attempt at comforting me, you have failed _miserably_."

"Mara, what is the worst possible thing that could happen if you see him?" he inquired.

Toying with the rose coloured sweetheart dress in my hands, I sighed,

"I don't know. Sadness? A resurgence memories? Throwing a blunt but powerful object at his stupid, thick skull?"

"See? Here's the thing Mara, he was a teenage boy and being one, once upon a time, I know our hormones get the best of us. Maybe he left because he didn't want to hurt you?"

"And what kind of twisted logic is that? Leaving me equalled hurting me!" I retorted.

"Mara, we men don't always think with our hearts," he looked at me earnestly, "Well Dougie certainly didn't…." his words lingering in the air.

"Ugh. Gabe, you are terribly unsuccessful at making situations better," I sighed turning back to the closet which was bursting at the seams, "I wish I had a GBF. They're much more understanding"

"A what?"

Turning around, I smiled at him, "A gay best friend."

"Oh well then, you're SOL."

"Shit outta luck?" I laughed lightly.

"Indeed you are," he said "I like boobs."

Dragging himself to the foot of the bed and sitting upright he smiled,

"Speaking of which, that navy dress does wonders for that area of yours."

Grabbing the dark silk dress and running my fingers along the cool, slick fabric,

"I do love this dress. But, I need to be business appropriate. Chic, confident, proffesional. Perhaps I'll take it along, maybe get a man, God knows I haven't had one since I was 15," I said.

"Yes he does, Mara. God's certainly does," he laughed aloud.

"Gabe!" I giggled back.

"But, why do you need a 'man'? You have one right here," he gestured to himself.

Waddling to him, he put his hands around my waist and pulled me close.

"Gabe, I don't know what I'd do without you," I sighed and kissed him on the forehead, "I mean, besides your lack of comforting skills, I still love you more than anyone. You're an amazing best friend."

"Yeah, you too," he mumbled into my floral-covered hipbone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The airport was buzzing families in oversized t-shirts and jeans waddling by while executive men and women walked swiftly to avoid run-ins with the poorly-dressed tourists.

"Got everything?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to go," I pouted at him unhappily.

"I would love for you not to go. But this is your job, itscruical to your future," he sighed, "So go, go be Miss. Big Dog."

"I'll call when I get to the hotel," dropping my carry-on onto top my suitcase, I hugged him tightly.

He nodded. "I'll miss you, babe."

"Me too. I love you and behave, I'll be home soon," I kissed him on the cheek and handed my ticket to the flight attendant at the gate.

"I'm not five! You don't need to tell me to be 'good'," he chuckled.

I smiled back at him, "You have yet to prove any different."

"Thank you Miss, this way," she gestured to the entrance.

Waving at him and blowing a kiss, I turned away from Gabe and home.

_Back to where I started from_, I mused internally.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The endless plane ride and uncomfortable night's rest at the hotel left me reeling. Today, I was meeting the band, whom I should have researched on the flight, but somehow found staring out the window of greater urgency.

The building was beautifully and architecturally sound. The U.K division of _Broken Record_ seemed more hip and intriguing. Many of the employees sat in over-the-top cubicles, decked out in vibrant wallpapers, fabrics and adorned with posters. They dressed in ripped jeans, tulle tutus and wore their hair long and startlingly neon.

A magenta-haired girl had passed by, appraising me and clucking her tongue disapprovingly. I skimmed my own outfit, a violet silk button up and black lace skirt and dark patent boots.

And, the opal heart necklace. Glancing into the mirror I seemed alarmingly normal compared to some of these girls. They wore streaks of neon eye shadow and I was simple, nothing but a touch of raspberry lipstick and mascara.

The conference room was oversized especially considering there was only to be 5 people in the room. Four of which I had yet to read up on but I had decided I would meet them soon enough, why bore myself?

The large oak table was placed in front of a long, glossy window which looked out into the gloomy and rainy London sky. Water bottles were placed in front of a few chairs and so did the MTV shooting itinerary.

The French door creaked slightly as it opened and in walked three guys. One with tall close-cropped hair, one with dark sapphire eyes and one with pale blonde locks and warm brown eyes.

I smiled at them, "Hello. I'm Mara Davids. Forgive me, but I thought there were 4 of you?"

The pale blonde haired one stepped forward, "There are. I'm Tom, by the way, and that's Harry and Danny," he gestured to each respective man.

"Sorry," Harry stated, "The other one is in the loo. Our bassist, Do—," I cut him off, "Oh, no worries. It's fine, I'm just going to make a few more copies of this planner and I'll be right back."

Moving into the adjacent photocopy room, I pulled out the 20-page agenda and began photocopying. _They seem nice enough_, I thought.

Hearing the conference room door open once more, I gathered the heavy pile of papers and shut the photocopy room door.

"Sorry about that the copier was a little bit slow," I attempted to push a piece of paper that was dangerously close to sliding off the top of the pile, but moved my bottom hand and the pile tumbled down.

"Shoot, I'm sorry," I dropped down and began collecting the papers. "I've just be a bit absetminde-" pausing, I looked ahead of me and saw a pair of very familiar, tan and hairy legs.

Curious, I looked up further and found myself gazing into an even more familiar set of grey eyes.

"Dougie?" I whispered hoarsely.


End file.
